The Twisted Truth
by CabbieBade
Summary: Hi! Samey here, I guess you can say this story is a nice little fairy tale where the princess is alone and the prince saves her and they live happily ever after! Haha, you got the wrong story. This is a story about an innocent little girl, twin, who falls in love with someone who is two, three, six faced guy. Not a lie! This is the story of Samey and Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!** Samey here, I guess you can say this story is a nice little fairy tale where the princess is alone and the prince saves her and they live happily ever after! Haha, you got the wrong story. This story you are reading is nothing like that, go and run now, turn back while you can. This is a story about an innocent little girl, twin, who falls in love with someone who is two, three, six faced. Not a lie.

_This is the story of Samey and Mike._

* * *

_**Chapter One, Brown Eyes**_

* * *

**I** had to admit, the first thing I notice about people are there eyes. (AU/ Same here, Samey) I mean they are beautiful, you get lost in them and when you talk to someone you look into their eyes. That's how I met Mike, his eyes. We we're in school, always been at the same school since about first grade when he moved there. He didn't notice me hardly at all until highschool. The thing was, he was dating my twin sister, Amy. He was working on a project a few tables away from me, he kept staring at me so I waved at him, he smirked.

"You are a lot prettier than your sister." He said, I looked around, Amy was on the other side of the room. "Thank you but... she's the prettier one so don't fool me." I said and continued on my project.

"She's prettier? You guy's are twins, the same, the only difference is that she has a beauty mark." He said and chuckled, he was right. Some people said this but I never really believed them. My only friend, Zoey, says it to me all the time but she just said that. Mike, well, how he said it and how serious he was just made me snap out of my little depression. I smile at me, he smiles a little and turns his head back to what he was working on.

His brown eyes had such an effect on me, how deep and dark they we're. He saw me staring at him, he smirked and looked over at me, making me melt a little.

"Would you like to help me? I see you are almost done." I nodded and walked over to him. He looked like he was making some vacaino. "So, what do you need help on?" I asked and looked around.

"Anything and everything." He said and we both laughed. Amy stomped over with a big huff, "Samey! He's MY boyfriend, go find your own, monkey freak!" She yelled and everybody in the room stopped what they we're doing to look at us. My eyes filled with tears, she was always like this. Either angry at me, jealous or making me do something. If she wanted what I had, she would rip it out of my hands and say it was hers. She never grew up, she is mentally five.

Mike stood up straight and he saw me start to cry, Amy smiled and folded her arms. She knew I get hurt easily. I try to hold it back like I normally do but she just went on and on. "Oh, go run home to mom and dad why don't you?! Go cry yourself to sleep and never wake up!" She screamed and gasp's we're heard around the room, Mike stood, puzzled.

"She was just going to help me, Amy. You we're to busy talking to Heather!" Mike said and Heather waved from the back of the room with a half-smile on her face, black long hair in a pony tail. "Nobody cares, Mike!" She said and Mike sighed loud, revealing the gap between his teeth, his hair falling in front of his tan face. I then ran off crying, hearing Amy laugh in the back ground. I felt voices and footsteps behind me but I didn't care to reconize them. I ran all the way to the back of the school, pass the football field and sat under a tree, where I would normally sit... everyday. People picking on me because I was the second twin that wasn't needed. Instead of Samey (Sam - ie) like my born name is, people call me Samey (Same - ie) because I was the twin of Amy and people say I want to be like her. I want to be me! But apparently people don't like the real me.

I barry my head in my knees, my arms wrapping around my legs while crying. I then heard grass moving and some keys jiggling. I kept down, maybe it was Amy saying how much I was a wimp. I cried a little harder and braced myself for her, but instead I felt a warm strong hand on back, it slowly moving up and down comforting me.

"It's okay." The voice says and I look up, Mike with a sad frown on his face, he half smiles which is fake. Zoey then came running out, her pigtails flopping behind her. "Hey, people started talking about you, again, so..." Zoey says and sees Mike, an ex-boyfriend she had, she glances at him, he looks at her and she sits down next to me.

"It's okay." She says, like always and I sigh. Mike then sits on the other side of me and I feel Zoey's small hand on my knee. She had the same story of me, bullied and has no friend's. Only difference is, she's an only child.

"I just want to be alone." I say, like always, but this time, Zoey listens and says something comforting and walks off. Mike begins the walk away but I grab his arm, he looks down at me.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles, lifting me up to my feet and pulling me in a hug. I close my eyes and hug him back, I open them and see Amy looking at me through the window with her arms crossed.

_I think I now have two friends._

* * *

**A new story, reminds me of "Stolen" but let's just say that in "Stolen" and the "Monster" series there will be a character other than Mike that will return. It won't be no plot twist, maybe to you guys but not me. Hehe! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, I know the first chapter is always like 'Eeeeeh..." sometimes but, that's why you read the second chapter and see if you truly like it or not :)**


	2. Writers Block!

**I am really stuck on this story, I'm sorry but I have really bad writers block, along with another story. I think I am going to take a little break and maybe start a new one? Idk, anyways, see you later. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back because I finished one story (that I had during my writers block) and just finished another story. So, here I am on this one. I really like this one it's just after chapter one my mind was like a flat line for a long time. As you can tell maybe, a VERY long time. So this story is going to have about idk, fifteen I hope chapters? (not including the writer's block 'chapter') and everything is going to turn in chapter five or six. I hope your ready.**

**Very ready.**

* * *

**I** was sitting on a bench by myself during cheerleading practice. Amy was bossing everybody around and the girls we're doing what she said. It's like she was a witch controlling everyone, but she was. I sat there with my arms folded and rolled my eyes. On the squad there was me, Amy, Zoey, Dakota, Heather, Courtney and a few others. I stood up and Amy clapped her hands.

"Okay, everybody take it from the top." Amy said and everybody did the cheer but me. "Samey, what are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Well you didn't bother showing me so..."

"Well that's why you pay attention! UGH! Twins I swear." Amy said and everybody giggled but Zoey. She patted my back and explained the cheer to me while showing the moves. I did them a few more times and got a hang of them. Zoey went back to the other girls helping them to. She was a quick learner, I was one of the slowest. I then heard a male clear his throat and I turned around and saw Mike.

"Mike!" I exclaimed and he hushed me, I went over to him and he held eyeliner. Why?

"I have an idea. Since you hate Amy so much you can pretend to be her and change the cheers." Mike said and smirked, I looked at him shocked. Sure it was an awesome idea but, he was a nice guy!

"But Mike I can't-"

"She has her bathroom break around this time, she's weird like that. Anyways, just make her mole or beauty mark on her cheek and just change the moves. So when you guys do the last cheer she will be shocked that she's the only one not doing the same moves." Mike said, I looked down at the eye liner and then nodded. put the dot on. Mike smiled into my eyes and I stared into his big brown ones. He was stunning. I quickly got out of my day-dream and waited for Amy to go to the bathroom, about five minutes later I walked out, people stopped and smiled at me.

"So girls, I was thinking the cheer was a bit hard. So, I'm going to make it easier." I said and the girls looked confused. Heather looked at Courtney who just shrugged. I then started doing a weird cheer and finished it with the Micheal Jackson moon walk. I wanted the cheer to humiliate Amy so bad, I then did a few other dance moves. They looked at me like I was crazy but then did them and I smiled.

"Hey, I will be right back. Keep practicing until I come back then we can have free time." I said and went to Mike who had a wet cloth for me and I wiped the liner off, he laughed and I covered his mouth. After Amy got out of the bathroom all the time we we're able to talk. She came back and I quickly sat down on the bench acting like nothing happened. Mike ran off to class and he looked back at me, I gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

God, I love his ideas until, the terrible day came.


	4. Chapter 3

**Later** that night I was in my room doing my homework. Mike was coming over to see Amy but he told me he was going to help me take her down. I don't get it though. They are suppose to be dating according to Amy but yet he wants to help me? But then again I can have all the help I can get. I heard Amy open the door to my own personal room and walk in like it was hers.

"Hey, I'm borrowing your clothes you loser." She said and Mike's eyes got big. He thought she only acted like this at school.

"But, you have your own, plus any of mom's." I said, all the girls in the family we're the same size. It was pretty weird.

"So! She has weird taste, so do you but there's one shirt I like." She pulled out my favorite shirt, it was shiny and golden. I've had it for a long time and I wear it very rarely. I stood up and walked after her.

"But you have the same shirt but in pink!" I said, she turned around and gave me a glare then a fake smile.

"Samey, stop being a brat. We have company." She said and I rolled my eyes while crossing my arms.

"Give it back! If you want one, go to the store and get another one in this color." I said and grabbed the shirt, she had a tight grip on it and I pulled harder. Mike was trying to calm us down. My feet scooted across the floor and so did Amy pulling on the shirt. It ripped in half and for a second, so did my heart.

"See what you did you little brat!" Amy said and stormed off, throwing the other half of the shirt at me.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked Mike, he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, do you know where she keeps her credit cards and the scissors?" He asked, I smirked and led him into Amy's room. This was going to be awesome. 

* * *

**I** grabbed the scissors and cut Amy's last credit card. We counted ten. I then found an old expired one and smirked, I looked at Mike and he smiled. I slipped it into her purse and put it back where she had it. I ran to my room and Mike stood in front of the mirror like nothing happened. Amy came out from the bathroom and grabbed her purse, Mike followed her out. I stood in my doorway after she walked by, Mike winked at me and I winked back. I ran into Amy's room and had a hammer to my back. Sure I felt guilty about this but, after all she did for me.

"Payback time." I said to myself and grabbed the scissors, taking out her favorite shirt and cutting it up. I stuffed her pillow with icing, she did that to me when I was eight and I got icing all over my hair. I ripped the blankets off and threw them in her bathroom, filling the tub with water. Once she and I we're playing and then I got cold so I took the blanket, she then ripped it off me and it landed in a bowl of water and that night she had a blanket and I didn't, I was freezing.

I then poured a cup of coffee over her pictures, like she did with mine. I took the scissors and started cutting off her lipstick, broke her eye liner, lip liner and drug the scissors into her eye shadow so there would be none left. I took the hammer and smashed and sighed big.

I lifted it up and on her bed was her laptop, I smashed it. She made me update stuff for her which costed tons of money and later that day she treated me like dirt. The laptop was $400 itself. I smashed it, the screen, the keyboard, the outer stuff and everything. I took her back up phone and took the battery out, then smashing it. I then took out the ripped/cut up credit cards and layed it in the middle of the floor. And to top it all off, since she has an expired credit card, she won't be buying anything and if she does she owns them tons of money. I left the window open as if someone broke in and went back to my room. Feeling so alive and free! I mean I know it's bad but after all she did, she deserves it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Later** that night I heard the door shut behind me. Mike ran in my room and smiled wide. I stood up and faced him.

"Did she get anything?" I asked, he shook his head no and I laughed. I heard her stomping and screaming around downstairs. We laughed so hard that I was crying. Then we heard her coming up the stairs and she barged into my room.

"YOU!" She screamed and threw her credit card in my face. I acted shock and she glared at me. "Always messing stuff up for me! UGH! Sometimes I wish you we're never born SAME-ie!" She yelled and I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. My name is pronounced Sam-ie not Same-ie. She just says that because she was born first and I wasn't and she always thought I copied her. It's not my fault we look the same! Then what she said about never being born?! In a way that's like saying she wishes she was never born. Mike's mouth dropped, the gap between his teeth showing really well. Amy crossed her arms and my eyes filled up with tears. She stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut.

"In five, four, three, two, one..." Mike counted down, and sure enough she screamed. This made me smile a little but I still felt guilty. Mike chuckled and raised his hand or a high-five. I gave him a poke. He gulped and looked down. "Coming!" Mike said a bit worried and ran into Amy's room, I walked in after him. Amy's look of shock and anger was hilarious, Mike gasped seeing what I did. She looked around and her boot landed on a ripped credit card. She turned to me and I acted shocked.

"Maybe somebody broke in?" Mike said and Amy nodded and sighed loudly rolling her eyes.

"Or maybe it was you!" She pointed towards me and I shrugged.

* * *

**Later** that night Mike stayed the night. He did once or twice a week since are parents are a bit to 'busy' to care. Amy was in her room cleaning and it was just him and I down stairs watching some chick flick Amy picked out, Mean Girls. I loved the movie and it gave me a few ideas but Mike seemed so bored and like he wanted to run away. Don't blame him, the movie shows how basically if you mess with the wrong person you can get hurt.

"All this girl talk makes me want to do more mean stuff to Amy." Mike chuckled and I looked at him. I thought after the cheer she would open up and realize how bad she has treated me and others.

"Well, okay..." I said nervously and scooted up, "like what?"

"Cheating." He said and smirked, I was a bit scared of where he was going with this. He wanted to cheat on her? With who?

"Well, Courtney is pretty nice and pretty. Izzy is okay and-"

"No! I ment... with someone she hates." He said and scooted closer. I raised my eye brow.

"But Mike, she hates everybody." I laughed and he scooted closer, I could hear Amy's high-heeled boots walking down the hall.

"Not everybody." He said and kissed me. My eyes widened. This was so wrong! This my sister! I swear I thought it was all going to stop after the cheer! I feel this is right but so wrong, right because of the way Amy treats me but wrong because even though she hates me I love her and this is her boyfriend. I kissed him back and his hair fell in front of his face, I moved it away and he held my cheek. Amy walked in and I heard her gasp. Mike kept going though but I didn't. I did but didn't. Amy screamed at Mike, grabbing him by his hair and throwing him out. She looked at me hurt and stormed to her room. I didn't mean to, I swear.

A few second later my phone buzzed.

_Hey, you okay? BTW, you're a good kisser ;P - Mike_

I smiled at it,

_Thanks, you to ;) - Sammy_


	6. Chapter 5

**The** next day nobody really talked to me but Zoey, which was like everyday. I was used to people not talking to me besides it was her. She came up next to me and giggled, "Rumor has it you kissed Mike Smith!" She said and I blushed, she gasped and squealed. "Oh my gosh you did! Was he okay?! What did your sister think?! What did YOU think?!" She grabbed my arms and I laughed.

"Amy was pretty upset and Mike kissed me, I didn't kiss him." I said and Zoey shrugged.

"She deserves it after what you did." She said and we linked arms. I saw Mike getting picked on by Duncan, a punk popular guy and Geoff, a beach layed back popular guy, Duncan had him pinned in a corner and they we're laughing at him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I screamed and the two boys turned around and looked at me, so did half of the school. I felt my cheeks getting red and Duncan chuckled.

"Oh right, the one who also broke Amy's heart." Duncan said and walked towards me. I put my arms in front of my face in case he wanted to hit me. He didn't care if you we're a guy or girl, if you we're in his way he would punch the living daylights out of you. He made a fist and got ready to punch me but I heard him stumble back. Mike was on his back and made him stumble back. He jumped off and picked Duncan up, slamming him into the locker.

"Don't you EVER hit, touch or even look at a girl mostly her, got it?!" Mike screamed and Duncan nodded scared and ran off. I couldn't understand why Duncan just didn't kill him right there or how Mike got the strength to even do that! He looked at me and Zoey helped me up. "Come on Samey." She said and dragged me down the hall, I smiled at Mike who gave a little smile back.

* * *

**I** was pushed into the girls bathroom and Zoey shut and locked the door, then checked under the stalls to see if anyone was in there.

"Zoey what's going on?!" I said and she grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Mike has problems!" She said out of breath.

"Doesn't everybody in away?"

"No! Mike... he has MPD. When I dated him a long time ago he told me and he has about five other personalities. One of them hurt me and he locked them up. But I see the one who hurt me is coming back out slowly and taking over Mike. That's how he picked up Duncan with his little weak arms." She said and I couldn't believe what she was saying. She then pulled her hair back and showed me a little scar she had from him.

"There's Mike, himself, the sweet goofy guy. Then there's Sventlana, the Russian gymnastic. Vito, the Jersey Shore hot wanna be. Manitoba Smith who is Australian. Chester who's a grumpy old man and then... there's Mal. The trickster. He makes you believe and do things that you couldn't believe, he plays with your heart and makes you go in danger. Right now I believe Mike is a mix between himself and Mal he just hasn't realized it yet." She said and I started to laugh, very little people have it and I don't believe he has it.

"Yeah right Zoey. Call me back when you have a better story than this." I said and walked out, Zoey stood there in shock and shook her head. I believed her but then again I didn't believe her.

* * *

**Later** that night came the basketball game and it was time for the cheerleaders to come and cheer. A song came on and I heard Amy yell, "Remember your moves? Good!" She then counted and the beginning was the original retine. Then at a certain point the moves changed and it was only Amy doing the original ones. People looked at her weirdly and whispered, some little kids laughed. Amy looked paranoid and turned around, seeing the other girls doing the same thing the others we're doing. All but her. She stood there nervously and once the song and cheer ended she ran out humiliated. I smiled to myself and I saw Mike beside the bleachers and he gave me a thumbs up.

I ran over to him and we both laughed, he hugged me and kissed my cheek. I felt Zoey's presence behind me and Mike's grip got tighter on my back. I wanted to know really what happened between them and if he did hurt her, why hasn't he told me about his MPD? If not why was Zoey lying to me?


	7. Chapter 6

**The** next day I walked into school, Zoey jumped off the railing and stood next to me. She seemed a bit jumpy though. I saw Mike in the hall and he smiled at me, Zoey gave him a glare and he fake smiled at her and walked off rolling his eyes. I then excused myself and walked after Mike. His hair was all neat, his brown eyes sparkled which made me melt.

"Mike," I started, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I blushed, "Zoey was telling me that you have MPD?" I said. His eyes filled with tear and anger for a few seconds before he laughed. I could tell it was so fake.

"She lies to everybody Samey, just ignore her." He said and pulled me closer. I turned back and saw Zoey look at me, I shrugged and Mike's grip on me got a bit tighter.

"Easy..." I said and he let go of me.

"So, are we going to do more bad things to Amy?" He asked and stood in front of me. I rubbed my arm, I thought this was the end now. We embarrassed her in front of her school mates, made her room a mess, made sure she didn't buy anything and even cheated on her. What else could he have in mind?!

"Well... I don't know. I think she learned her lesson." I said and he chuckled. I was starting to get scared, is Zoey telling the truth? Am I really just talking to 'Mal'?

"Dude, I see her flirting with other guys like she does everyday. She hasn't even said sorry to you or anybody else yet. Come on, she's going to the party Duncan is having. We can just I don't know, _crash_ into her." Mike said and we continued walking down the hall. I shrugged and sighed, we can just go to the party and just tease her around a bit, embarrassed her more? I don't know. Then we can go home and have a little laugh or just hang out? I guess we can do that.

"Sure, I heard the party starts around eight." I said and he smirked.

"It's a date then." He winked and walked up. I could hear Zoey in her heeled flip-flops, running towards me.

"Well?! Did he confess about the MPD?" She said, I shook my head no and she rolled her eyes.

"Typical him. Or Mal. Whatever. So, what we're you guys talking about?" She asked and smiled.

"Oh you know, apparently what he thinks about all the time. My sister." I rolled my eyes and walked away, she followed behind me and the bell rang.

* * *

**After** school I skipped my ride with Mike and went to someone I needed. Someone I could trust, someone I used to be.

_Nerds._

Yes, nerds.

They could hack into medical records and I could find out what's really wrong with Mike. I went to the three most nerdiest, geekiest people I know. Cody, Sam and Harold. I knocked on Harold's door and he opened.

"We have expected you all mighty one." He said and bowed, I sighed loudly and went into his bedroom where Cody and Sam we're, playing video games complaining about the graphics. "You can't even see the guy's face because of the blurry pixels!" Sam said and rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I can barely make out a nose!" Cody exclaimed and Sam laughed then snorted. Harold opened his computer and hacked onto the medical records.

"Name please." He said.

"Micheal J. Smith." I said and Harold typed it in, it found another Micheal J. Smith but it was another guy in his forties.

"Wrong. Okay, what's the middle name." Harold said and backspace to the J.

"Jay." I said and he snorted and came out a chuckle, he typed it in.

"What?!" I said and he turned around to look at me.

"I don't know just, you know. Jay and J." He said and I then realized and laughed myself. He found Mike and I pushed him out of his chair and sat down looking through everything. I found it, I clicked on the link and up it came. Multiple Personality Disorder, Micheal Jay Smith, August of 2001. He was around three years old when they found out. It goes on what it means and stuff. His side affects and he had Vito when he was three and he was super hyper and acted like he has tough and hot stuff.

I then read about the others, by the time he was nine Mal was involved. It even said he went to juvi. I sat there shock. Zoey's right. I couldn't tell him I really knew because half of what Mal did back then. When I met Mike I guess it was really him and then Mal took over and pretended to be him and make me have revenge on my sister.

"I hope you know we still had a deal." Harold said and I glared at him. I sighed and out of my bag I pulled out a rare comic book. Sam and Cody stopped what they we're doing and rushed over.

"No way! That's not the rare issue #13 of Caption Canada is it?!" Sam said and Cody jumped excited like a little kid. My work here was done, I walked out and went home and got ready.

* * *

**After** five minutes after Amy walked out to go to the party. Mike also walked out with me and we got in his car. He opened and shut the door for me. I just played along, while I was looking through the medical records Mike drew some pictures of how each character looked in his head and if they we're in the real world. In this case Mal had long thick black hair that hung in front of his eyes with dark circles around his eye lids. I looked closely at Mike and he did and how sometimes his hair falls in his face for no reason.

"You know I love you, right?" He said and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah..." I said nervously and he held my hand.

"If something happens to you I'm sorry." He said and I looked at him in the eyes. His eyes we're dead looking and I got goosebumps. Not the kind where if he touches your hand it's all love like but the horror movie kind. He then turned his head away, letting go of my hand and started to car. He sped down the road.

I saw the speed limit flash before my eyes and it was 40 miles per hour, I looked down and he was about doing around eighty. I gulped and held on tight, he wasn't wear a seat belt and how fast he was going, I felt like I wasn't wearing on either. He sped through stop signs and I grabbed his arm to slow down but he went faster. I gulped and felt like I was going to be sick. Then it hit me.

_"We can I don't know, crash into her."_

_"If something happens to you I'm sorry."_

I looked over at Mike who had a dead glare on the road and a smirk on his face.

"Mike please stop!" I said and he only went faster. 90 miles per hour. I held on tight and my heart race increased. "Mike please stop!" I said and saw a car coming, it was Amy. I screamed and turned to Mike.

"MAL STOP!" I screamed, his head turned towards me and he smiled wide. "Took you long enough Same-ie!" He said and my eyes widened. The car collided into Amy's and everything stopped and spin around. The seat belt hurt my neck and Mike/Mal fell back into his seat and then half of his body was on mine. We landed in a ditch after turning over a thousand times and everything went black for a moment.


	8. Chapter 7

**I** stumbled unbuckled my seat belt and I fell onto of the ruff's car. I opened my door and got out then dragged Mike out. He was unconscious. I started to walk over to Amy but my leg was hurting really bad so I limped over to her. She got out and held her arm, she tried to walk but it looked like her leg was broken. She stood there looking at me, once she realized who I was her face turned into shock.

"It was Mike, all this time it was really him. Sort of him. Most of those things that happened to you we're his ideas. The messed up cheer, the... the everything! This was his fault. He was driving and I didn't know he wanted to cause a car crash." I was in tears and Amy looked at her car then at me.

"How could you!" She screamed.

"You are always picking on me and others and I got tired of-"

"No! YOU!" She pointed and there stood Mike/Mal holding his head. He held one hand behind his back and I know what he was going to do. Either kill me or Amy. I stood next to my sister as she leaned on the car. Mike got closer and he pulled out a piece of glass.

"So, which one of you want to have fun?" Mike said with a smirk on his face. Amy and I looked at each other and Mike grabbed Amy. "I guess I will start with you." He held the glass to her neck. I froze and so did she, she started to cry and I then kicked him between the legs, Amy limped out of his way. He kneeled down and then I kneed him in the jaw and punched him, knocking him out. I made sure of it to. Amy grabbed her phone, well one of her spare ones, and dialed the police. They came and one of the officers and nurses chuckled.

"We meet again Mike... or Mal." The police officer said and Mike grumbled. He then walked over to us.

"Thank you again. He's going to be locked up for good this time." He said and began to walk away, I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Why does he do this?" I asked, the police officer kind of laughed, I looked at his last name. McClain.

"Mike doesn't do anything. Mal however get's a thrill of doing stuff like this. Kind of like Sherlock Holmes with his crime scenes. Except he's the one who causes them." He said and winked while walking away, he called out to his partner, Chef and got into their police car and drove away. Another officer took us to the hospital to check out are arms and legs. Nothing was broken just bruised.

Are parents picked us up and they we're in shock. I told them about Mike and they understood but I don't think they did fully. I knew one thing for sure, I'm going to visit Mike and hopefully he doesn't still have his multiple personalities.

* * *

**I** walked down the hall where the cell's we're. Young kid's and teen's we're in there. I gulped and kept walking until I found Mike. He was sitting on his bed picking his finger nails. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. He ran to me and smiled.

"Samey! I'm so glad your hear! Whatever happened with you and Mal I am so sorry!" He said and his face turned to hurt. I looked for the dark circles under his eyes, none, his hair seemed normal and his voice was to not sounding so fake with a hint of deepness to it like Mal's. It was really him.

"Oh, well it's okayish now." I said and then told him what Mal did and he sighed really loud, tears in his eyes. "What was the last thing you really remember?" I said and he blushed, he looked up at me and placed his hand on mine.

"I remember are kiss that night. I didn't really mean to cheat on Amy I just liked you more. She was bossy and mean. After she threw me out I guess Mal got mad and came in after that." He said and I blushed. Okay, so he admitted he did half of those things. The other half was Mal. I smiled into his eyes, he cuffed my cheek and kissed me. A little boy across the hall laughed and his laughed sounded so evil. I turned around and he was holding his stomach and pointing at us.

"Well I got to go, Mike. I'll see you tomorrow?" I said and he smiled.

"See you tomorrow." He repeated back to me and I kissed his cheek. I walked away and heard Mike sigh. I knew this was hard for him and had to control his personality's more until he told or make them come out. I liked Mike I really did, but he hurt Zoey and others. I want to let him go but then again I don't.

I don't _like_ him, I_ love_ him. But the thing is, if I love him I also love Mal in away. I'm in love with a sociopath.

* * *

**That's it! If you guy's want a sequel let me know. I might do it anyway I don't know. I really want to also focus on my "Monster" series that stars Mike, if you guys want to help me write it just click on any of the four - five stories that involve it and read the last chapter and stuff. :)**


	9. Afterword by Samey Bennett

_**Afterword**_

_**by Samey Bennett**_

* * *

**If** you we're wondering about Mike, he stayed in juvi for a long time. He did in fact learn how to control his personalities. Sure and he even admitted it was hard. Mal didn't come out for a long while except his normal ones which was Svetlana, Chester, Vito and Manitoba Smith. Once he came out we we're almost done with High School, Amy didn't talk to him and I would understand why of course. But Mike didn't want to be around be after High School.

So we dated until graduation night. I was heart-broken and I knew he was to. I went on with my life and he went on with his. I found out he got onto a reality survivor TV show called "Total Drama" of course I watched it and rooted for him. But he turned dark over this girl not liking him. I knew Mal was coming out like he was with me. I wanted to write to this Zoey girl but she wouldn't believe me so I kept my mouth shut.

A few years passed and I noticed everybody went missing, it was just Amy and I left and she didn't have a problem with it. All of a sudden everybody came back one day and Mike was all over the news. He saved us all, or at least, what was left of us. He then married the Zoey girl and I was upset but yet happy for him. He had two other friend's which we're also in my school but I never talked to them. Scott and Dawn.

Next thing I know I heard Mike died, I cried and cried. I didn't know where he was buried but I knew I wanted to visit him one day. Then he came back, it was a supernatural movie with zombies. Of course I was confused and so was the rest of the world but we got over it. He had a son, his name was Spike and he did look like his parents by pictures I saw on the internet. I often thought what it looked in heaven from Mike, if he's okay and if I ever crossed his mind.

Next thing I know Dawn died due to Mal and I got angry. Ever since then I got mad at Mal and began my search for Mike. Doing whatever I can to protect him, his family and friends. I learned on later his son Spike got a daughter that wasn't his. He named her Lucy after the mother. The love triangle between Lucy, Spike and another guy was complicated. Lucy died due to Mal to and I continued my search in hope of the man I fell in love with a long time ago.

Mike wasn't the_ monster_ you feared, it was Mal. Mike turned _numb_ from his tortured life. His little boy didn't see a _shadow_ that was his friend, it was Mal. Poor_ Lucy_ and Dawn died because of him.

Hi, I'm Samey Bennett, I have a twin sister named Amy who never liked me. I fell in love with a monster.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! Lol! Anyways yes Samey will be in Monster you know, if anybody would write it with me! But yeah, I hope someone will be able to write the fanfic to me. Just write me a little paragraph (or more if you would like) of Mike or someone talking to someone and it can be anything. Funny, romantic, drama, hurt, etc. Who ever I like the most will be picked and they will co write the "Monster" series with me. I hope you enjoyed as much I enjoyed writing it! :D I also forgot Samey's last name if I ever gave her one so it's going to be Bennett for now on.**


	10. Winner!

**I decided who I wanted and I want to congratulate ElectricLoba! She will now be creating the "Monster" series with me! I hope you know all your "Monster" characters and how they are. In case you or someone else forgot the characters and the plot I will tell you.**

**Characters; Mike, Zoey, Scott, Dawn (dead but COULD be alive), Spike, Lucy (dead but COULD be alive), Mal, Vito, Svetlana, Chester, Manitoba, Spike, little Dawn, Miley, little Lucy, Derick and much more including someone new as in Samey.**

**The plot you can read the whole series if you want to know, they are on my page labeled "Monster", "Numb" and "The Shadow"**

**I hope you enjoy once we plot it and it comes out! Until then, I'll see you around!**

**P.S**

**Should we call each other stuff? The "Monster" series is kind of popular on here so I figured we can call each other things? Such as Little Monsters? The Brave Monsters? Idk, review or PM me if you have ideas. In the first chapter of the new "Monster" book series thing I will say it and stuff. Anyways, see you then and congrats ElectricLoba! Check them out!**


	11. Little Monsters!

**We are now called "Little Monsters" SPREAD THE WORD! Omg... I have a fandom. I have fans. I am just... wow. I can't explain it right now! I'm just... speechless! A year or two of writing "Monster" and I have a little fandom! When I picture this I picture a panda for some reason. Lol, but omg... dude. We are the army of panda Monsters! :D ... Yeah I agree, I went to far.**

**Also, we are working on the new little series book thing for "Monster." But, dude ElectricLoba, we have a fandom! :DDD**

**Anyways, I'm going to go fangirl over our fangirl and fanboys now...**


End file.
